Tu amo y señor a partir de este momento, hermosa
by daianapotter
Summary: - Tu amo y señor a partir de este momento, hermosa – le dijo el desconocido con ronca por el deseo – Kurosaki Ichigo, recordá bien ese nombre porque es el que va a salir de esos tentadores labios esta noche y todas las que sigan. Ichihime fic... somos canon!


**Muy buenas a todos ^^ Antes que nada… SÉ que tendría que terminar mis fics de fushigi yuugi pero no puedo evitar pensar y repensar escenas hentai entre ichigo y hime (es que cuando hay una pareja que me gusta mucho es lo que suele pasar) En principio la idea era hacer un conjunto de fanfictions que pueden ser de uno, dos o más capítulos, todos con categoría M (más conocido como drabbles). Si buscan la historia del siglo no la encontrarán acá… (más que nada por mi falta de tiempo para dedicarme a hacer un fic complejo como podría ser el de Tamahome diablo y Miaka ángel) pero si buscan historias lemon de ichigoxhime porque creen que hay pocas (o aunque hubieran miles siempre serían pocas) entonces este es su lugar ^^ Pero al final como tengo varias ideas para ichigo y hime e decidido que serán fics apartes. También he de decir que en muchas ocasiones Ichigo no será tan denso como en el anime y si bastante pervertido y también puede que a veces las escenas sean un poquito fuertes y no tan fluff. Sin más que añadir espero que disfruten de esta serie de one shot lemon de mi pareja favorita de bleach.**

 **Si… también sé que tengo que terminar mis fics de tamahome y miaka (fushigi yuugi) pero quien me ha leído sabe que cuando me viene una idea la pienso y la pienso y tengo que sacarla de la cabeza para continuar^^**

 **Aviso: Ni bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece sino al gran Tite-sama, la publicación en shonen-jump y el anime de pierrot (a pesar de que elimina casi todas las escenas ichihime e inventa escenas ichiruki hasta en la sopa)**

 **Quiero agradecer a HoneyLemonie por ser mi beta^^**

Cursiva – pensamientos de Ichigo

Era una noche pacífica en la ciudad de Karakura, cuando, de repente, un portal de color violeta se abrió encima de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad y dejó paso a un joven de cabellos naranjas claro y hechizantes ojos marrones. Vestía una camisa azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Toda la vestimenta era de gran calidad. El muchacho, que parecía tener alrededor de 25 años, medía alrededor de 1,80 metros y poseían un cuerpo muy bien trabajado que se podía vislumbrar a través de la camisa. Muchos que no lo conocieran diría que su musculoso y definido cuerpo era uno de gimnasio, pero la realidad es que fue forjado en el calor del campo de batalla a través de miles de años. A su lado apareció una hermosa y pequeña hada de cabello violeta y ojos azules. El joven dirigió su vista a la ciudad y sin apartar su mirada le habló a su compañera.

\- Bueno, Mimí, ya conoces lo que quiero y mis gustos. Cómo sabés, hoy es mi cumpleaños número 2500. Un número especial, y por tanto, la presa debe ser especial, exótica. Ve y encuentra un ejemplar con el que pueda divertirme y alimentarme – dijo el muchacho, sonriendo de costado una vez terminó de hablar.

\- Si, su majestad - contestó el hada y sin nada más que añadir se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, a las afueras de una tienda abierta las 24 horas se encontraba una hermosa joven (cuyo era nombre Inoue Orihime) de unos 17 años de cabellera naranja-rojo y ojos grises como la luna. La joven se había dejado crecer el flequillo y ahora lo tenía a los costados de su cara. Su rostro era dulce y hermoso como el de un ángel; y unos labios suaves, rojizos y carnosos. La joven poseía un cuerpo lleno de curvas que era la envidia de las chicas de su Instituto y el sueño de cada chico del mismo: busto generoso, vientre plano, cintura pequeña, esbeltas piernas largas y una cremosa piel suave. Empero, todo ese cuerpo digno de ser rival de la mismísima Afrodita, estaba escondido debajo de un suéter rosa y una pollera larga. Orihime no era una persona que fuera exponiendo sus atributos sino más bien, muchas veces se avergonzaba de ellos.

La estudiante iba caminando despreocupadamente hacía su casa pensando en lo que prepararía para el desayuno del día siguiente, no sabía que haría, pero seguro que tendría pasta de judía roja, su comida favorita. Y tan despreocupada iba que no notó que unos pequeños ojos azules la seguían.

Una vez llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la mesa para, a continuación, ordenar los alimentos que había comprado. Una vez terminado con su tarea, dirigió sus ojos hacía su reloj despertador y se sorprendió al ver que ya era medianoche, pero, a pesar de lo tarde que era, decidió darse un baño pensando que así podría estar más relajada y dormiría mejor… después de todo, mañana era sábado y no tenía que ir al instituto.

Sin embargo, lo que la adolescente no sabía, es que con ella había entrado un pequeño ser que, sin pedir permiso se dirigió hacía el baño y al ver el gel de ducha lo abrió y le colocó un líquido sin olor dentro del envase. Una vez terminó volvió a cerrarlo y como si ese fuera un acto que hiciera todos los días se fue tranquilamente hacía la cocina para observar que estaba haciendo la humana. Cuando salió vio que la muchacha estaba terminando de ordenar los víveres, entonces, aprovechó y le envió un mensaje mental, sin que la joven lo supiera, de que sería bueno que se tomara un baño a pesar de lo tarde que era; Acto seguido, le envió un mensaje mental a su amo para decirle que su presa ya estaba lista.

Orihime se dirigió hacía el baño y, una vez dentro, empezó a quitarse la ropa con parsimonia sin saber que unos ojos marrones la estaban devorando con la mirada, despertando en su espectador el instinto animal y posesivo del dueño de los mismos. El joven jamás era posesivo con ninguna de sus presas… sin embargo, esta criatura lo había cautivado ni bien la vio.

La muchacha levantó lentamente su suéter dejando ver un corpiño rojo muy sensual que no tardó mucho en desabrochárselo y dejar ver sus hermosos, grandes, suaves y cremosos pechos coronados por unos pequeños y rosáceos pezones. Ichigo no pudo evitar gruñir al ver semejante espectáculo y al sentir como su polla se volvía dolorosamente dura.

\- _Tranquilo amigo, la haremos pagar caro – pensó el joven en exquisita agonía. Sin perder más tiempo, el muchacho dirigió una de sus manos a su gran miembro para darse placer así mismo y así poder aplacar, aunque sea un poco, el intenso deseo que lo había tomado desprevenido. Se había puesto completamente duro en cuánto la miró. Jamás ninguna humana había logrado una reacción así… ni ninguna otra mujer de los distintos planetas que había visitado. Sólo en una ocasión un Tre' ker (1) reaccionaba con semejante territorialidad y excitación…_

Orihime se agachó haciendo que sus pechos quedarán todavía más a la vista del intruso y procedió a sacarse la pollera que dejó al descubierto unas largas, esbeltas y suaves piernas dignas de ser la envidia de la modelo más cotizada y un culo redondito , que el joven se moría por poder morder. Poco tiempo después, bajo su tanga dejando al descubierto su intimidad completamente depilada.

 _\- Muy muy caro, amigo. Te prometo que la haremos suplicar y sufrir como está haciendo ahora mismo con nosotros -volvió a pensar el joven cuando sintió más grande y dura su polla la cual dolía con solo la visión que tenía enfrente. Unas gotas de fluido pre-seminal se asomaban por la punta de su pene. Se había recostado en la pared y tomaba respiraciones profundas para tratar de calmarse. Pero le estaba costando mucho, el tan sólo imaginar besar esos carnosos y rosados labios o que esos mismos labios envolvieran su endurecido pene no hacía más que torturarlo en vez de conseguir alivio alguno. No obstante, no iba a correrse. Esa responsabilidad corría por cuenta de la joven y se lo iba a dejar muy claro._

Una vez hubo terminado de desvestirse se dirigió a la ducha para abrir las canillas de agua caliente y frío hasta que estuvo a su gusto. Acto seguido, entró en la ducha.

Ni bien entró sintió la calidez del agua tibia cubrir todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a relajarse mientras se apoyaba en la pared dejando soltar un gemido de placer.

 _\- "todavía es muy pronto pequeña para esos gemidos, pero como sigas así será más pronto que tarde" - pensaba el joven mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos por la lujuria, verdaderamente no sabía cuánto más aguantaría antes de ir y follarla ahí mismo. Sin embargo, él sabía que ella no era una mujer para follarla una vez y dejarla… era una mujer para hacerle el amor lentamente y deleitarse con su cuerpo y escuchar sus gemidos mientras al mismo tiempo gritaba su nombre implorando que la tomara más rápido… sí… sin duda Mimi sabía perfectamente sus gustos y estaba complacido… pero pensaba que está vez había echó algo más que cubrir altamente su expectativa._

Mientras estos y otros pensamientos pecaminosos pasaban por la mente del joven, la estudiante puso su atención en el champú con olor a fresa que tenía enfrente, se inclinó para recogerlo, lo abrió y colocó un poco del líquido en su mano para, acto seguido, desparramarlo abundantemente en su larga cabellera; Tomó el gel de ducha y comenzó a frotarlo lentamente por todo su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de prisa… como si sus movimientos estuvieran siendo guiados por alguien más. Entonces, fue cuando comenzó a sentir como un pequeño calor empezaba a invadir lentamente su cuerpo, para, segundos después, convertirse en una gran ola de calor.

Primero lo sintió en su intimidad, por lo que llevó una mano a dicha zona para tratar de apaciguarla… pero solo hizo que ese fuego líquido que la estaba carcomiendo creciera cuando empezó a jugar con su clítoris. Un suspiró de placer salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y tímidamente pasaba la lengua por sus labios. Sus pechos no se salvaron, notó como sus pezones se tornaban duros y llevó su mano libre hacía uno de ellos para tratar de suavizarlos… con el mismo resultado que con su parte más secreta. Ella se inclinó nuevamente sobre la pared de la ducha para así estar más cómoda con su labor. Mientras tanto, el agua seguía deslizándose sobre su cuerpo… cuerpo deseado por un joven que estaba dispuesto a hacerla pagar un precio muy alto por este espectáculo, puesto que jamás en su vida había estado tan "alzado" y casi fuera de control.

Orihime, de repente, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la cama y ponerse más cómoda para poder satisfacerse a sí misma. Así que aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que siguiera con sus juegos, cerró las canillas de la ducha, tomó una toalla y se dirigió a su cuarto; En el fondo sabía que no eran sus manos las que quería que la recorrieran sino otras manos, pero no sabía porque, ni por quién.

Cuando Orihime vio su cama, observó que había almohadas en la cabecera de la misma que ella no había colocado ahí. Si hubiera sido otra la ocasión se hubiera preocupado pero, ahora mismo, estaba cada vez más desesperada. Se colocó en la cama y siguió tocándose hasta que sintió que iba a venirse, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo…

\- No, no, eso no se hace sin mi autorización – escuchó una voz profunda y sensual cerca de ella al mismo tiempo que sentía como una mano se posaba sobre la suya y la alejaba de su intimidad, para acto seguido, con un movimiento de su mano libre unía los brazos de la joven y los colocaba encima de su cabeza como por arte de magia.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó llorosa Orihime por no poder llegar al clímax más que por encontrarse a un desconocido en su habitación y en esa situación, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que esa persona no le haría nada… malo. Nunca había visto a esta persona y para colmo de males estaba completamente desnudo.

Sin embargo, Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la visión que le daba el desconocido frente a ella: cabellos naranjas y rebeldes, ojos marrones que se estaban tornando ámbar, un cuerpo bronceado, atlético, espaldas anchas, abdominales bien marcados, piernas fuertes y fibrosas, manos fuertes y… un pene totalmente duro, largo y grueso; podía verle las venas, la cabeza tenía forma de ciruela. Nunca había visto uno en persona, si en revistas que a veces traían sus amigas a escondidas. Y tampoco quería admitirlo, pero le parecía hermoso y surgió dentro de ella la necesidad de probarlo.

\- Tu amo y señor a partir de este momento, hermosa – le dijo el desconocido con ronca por el deseo – Kurosaki Ichigo, recordá bien ese nombre porque es el que va a salir de esos tentadores labios esta noche y todas las que sigan.

Sin decir una palabra más, el joven dirigió su vista a la pelvis de la joven y dirigió hacía allí una de sus manos. Con el dedo del medio rozó levemente el clítoris de la joven, haciendo que la misma sintiera una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo. El joven pudo comprobar cuando mojada se encontraba la chica y sonrió de forma depredadora.

\- Veo que estás un poco necesitada acá abajo, hermosa. Pero lamento informarte que esto me pertenece a partir de hoy – le informó Ichigo al mismo tiempo que jugaba sutilmente con sus labios inferiores. Sin decir una palabra más, hizo girar el dedo índice de su mano libre y apareció una marca de color morado en la pelvis.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hermosa? – preguntó el joven mientras seguía jugando con parsimonia con la parte más íntima de la joven, y esta vez, pasaba su dedo pulgar por toda la zona, de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba. La joven temblaba e Ichigo no hizo más que profundizar su sonrisa lasciva.

\- Inoue Orihime. Por favor, ¿qué m… - pero Orihime no pudo continuar con su preguntar al sentir como de forma imprevista el pulgar del joven entraba en su vagina haciendo que la muchacha se arqueara y soltara un gemido de placer.

\- Tu cuerpo, tus emociones y eso incluye tus orgasmos – le dijo el joven despreocupadamente mientras seguía atendiendo esa zona tan delicada – pero tengo un pequeño gran problema que has ocasionado, y que por tanto, deberás tomar responsabilidad, hermosa – dicho esto retiró su mano de la intimidad de la joven. Bajo mirada de ella, llevó su mano a sus labios y chupó los fluidos. Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver esa acción y lo hizo más profundamente cuando el joven dijo: "delicioso".

Sin decir una palabra más, Ichigo se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la muchacha y la besó. No era un beso suave sino uno de conquista por parte del joven… beso al que la pelirroja sucumbió enseguida dando permiso para entrar y arrasar con todo a su paso. Ambos jóvenes habían cerrado los ojos y se dejaban llevar por el mar de sensaciones que el otro les provocaba. Ichigo nunca había probado unos labios tan dulces y suaves. Se estaba volviendo adictos a ellos a una velocidad alarmante y le estaba costando mucho razonar. Con cada momento que pasaba, el beso se volvía más pasional, demandante y desesperado.

Orihime, por su parte, no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido ahogado cuando el joven metió su lengua dentro de su boca. Ese beso era su "primer beso"; Siempre había pensado que sería en las orillas del río de Karakura, al atardecer con la persona que amaba después de vencer a una horda de megarobots que quisieran invadir la Tierra. Nada le habría hecho imaginar que sería con un completo desconocido y que ese beso sería uno de pasión descontrolada, conquista y que exigía su completa sumisió. Orihime nunca pensó que pudiera existir algo tan delicioso como los labios de ese joven… ni siquiera la pasta de judías rojas.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras se exploraban, se deleitaban y se entregaban el uno al otro hasta que ambos jóvenes separaron cuando notaron que les faltaba el aire.

Los ojos de los jóvenes siguieron cerrados unos momentos más y así contener hasta el último segundo posible el sabor del otro. Orihime fue la primera en abrirlo y pudo apreciar durante unos instantes el bello y calmo rostro del joven… pero en cuanto él abrió los ojos pudo ver como se tornaban rojos y comenzaban a brillaban.

\- Voy a follarte pequeña hasta que no te queden fuerzas, llenar tu pequeño y estrecho coñito con mi semilla. Suplicarás, llorarás, rogarás, porque te tome una y otra y otra vez, pero antes necesito liberar algo de tensión acumulada o de otra forma te haría mucho daño. Como dije antes, esto es culpa tuya, así que está bien que seas vos la que tenga que pagar – ni bien terminó de decir esto, colocó una mano bajo la cabeza de la joven guiando de esta manera los labios de la adolescente hasta su miembro para tratar de tener algo de alivio.

Orihime se sorprendió por la petición del muchacho, una reacción normal habría sido la de negarse ante tal petición, pero la verdad es que la joven deseaba hacer eso. Lentamente empezó a lamer la punta del pene que tenía una forma parecida a una gran ciruela. Miró al chico a los ojos y al ver como el joven disfrutaba lamió como pudo parte de la gran y gruesa polla hasta que de forma ronca, Ichigo le dijo:

\- Voy a follarte la boca, hermosa. Pero trataré de ser amable, aunque puede que cuando me corra seré más brusco. Aún así quiero que tragues hasta la última gota de semen ¿de acuerdo? De otro modo habrá castigo – le advirtió el muchacho.

Orihime no pudo impedir que un suave sonrojo se formara en sus mejillas por las bruscas palabras del joven, pero también tenía que ser honesta con sí misma ya que sintió como su cuerpo se excitaba una vez más y su vagina se humedecía una vez más. Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza por su parte, la joven cerró los ojos y abrió un poco la boca para darle paso a esa gruesa y larga polla, aunque, obviamente, no le entró toda.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, verdaderamente esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que utilizar cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad en su cuerpo para no tomarla como un condenado semental. Sabía que la chica era virgen, lo había olido y es por eso que trataba de ser lo más suave posible, pero era una tarea titánica; Adentraba lentamente su miembro dentro de la boca de la joven y, conforme pasaba el tiempo lo hacía un poco más rápido. Un placer indescriptible lo invadía al sentir su parte más sensible en esa caverna cálida y húmeda que lo hacía temblar. Sentía como su miembro ya no aguantaría más placer y con una gran embestida lleno la garganta de la joven quien quiso moverse pero el muchacho no la dejo.

\- Hasta la última gota, no lo olvides – le recordó con voz ronca. Intentaba calmarse pero su respiración seguía siendo entrecortada.

Orihime no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que el joven le decía. Trago gota a gota el semen. Tenía un sabor salado y no sabía tan mal como había escuchado de sus amigas, en realidad sabía bastante bien y tenía ganas de más. Así que movió su lengua dentro de su boca para calentar al joven nuevamente. El chico gruño al ver las intenciones de la joven, pero no se quejó sino que movía otra vez fue miembro para que entrará y saliera nuevamente. Casi enseguida había vuelto a ponerse duro.

Orihime no podía creer que estuviera haciendo una cosa como esa con un desconocido, y menos que lo estuviera disfrutando tanto, notaba como sus pezones se endurecían más y su intimidad seguía mojándose. No tomó mucho tiempo hasta que Ichigo nuevamente se corriera en su boca. Orihime estaba vez comenzó a chupar antes de que el joven se lo recordará. Y sólo cuando Orihime le envió una mirada de que había acabo Ichigo retiró su pene de la boca.

\- Por favor, ya hice lo que me pediste…- Orihime no pudo terminar su súplica porque un dedo índice se había posado en sus labios.

\- Todavía no pequeña – le sonrió de costado el joven. Orihime no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia, su vagina le estaba implorando por la liberación pero le era constantemente denegada – todavía no he disfrutado de ti y eso no puede ser - Acto seguido, la acarició tiernamente una de sus mejillas sin dejar de tener una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios la cual se ensanchó aún más al ver como los pezones de la joven, ya muy duros desde hacía un tiempo, se endurecían reclamando su atención.

\- Tu cuerpo está pidiendo a gritos ser atendido, hermosa. Sería una falta de respeto no atenderlo, ¿no crees? – le dijo el joven muy pausadamente. Orihime, por su parte, quería que dejara de molestarla y le concediera lo que verdaderamente necesitaba y él le estaba negando deliberadamente: llegar al orgasmo.

Ichigo se subió a la cama y se inclinó para besar los carnosos y suaves labios de la joven. Orihime no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido que fue ahogado por los besos del joven. Un fuego líquido los iba quemando a ambos lenta, pero inexorablemente llegando al punto de la agonía. Orihime se retorcía más contra las cuerdas, y su cuerpo contra el del joven, creando de esta manera una deliciosa y adictiva fricción. Sus bocas y lenguas batallaban una guerra por la dominación, pero el intruso era un experto en el tema y no le costó mucho trabajo someter a la joven. Los labios de la joven verdaderamente se estaban convirtiendo en una adicción para Ichigo. El joven se separó un poco de Orihime y no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente. Segundos después, le acariciaba delicadamente el rostro.

Verdaderamente era una belleza, pero en esos momentos para él era la definición hecha persona de esa palabra: su largo, lacio y suave cabello color naranja-fuego se encuentra totalmente extendido en la almohada; sus ojos grises brillaban por el deseo, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el efecto que estaba causando en ella; sus carnosos, rojizos y suaves labios se encontraban hinchados y temblando; al estar sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza podía apreciar sin obstáculos su pechos y le hacía reír como parecía que los pezones lo apuntaban como si quieran cobrar vida y pedirle los atendiera, que los lamiera, los mordiera, que jugara con ellos pero que le prestara atención. También, al estar atada, se encontraba completamente indefensa y a su absoluta voluntad, algo que excitaba en sobremanera al joven.

\- Sé que estás impaciente, hermosa – le dijo con una sonrisa lobezna que la hizo estremecer por completo y palpitar aún más violentamente la intimidad de la joven. Se inclinó hacía ella, hasta que sus labios estuvieron muy cerca de su oído haciendo que la joven sintiera otra descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo por la cercanía de él, al sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca de ella. Entonces le susurró con voz ronca por el deseo: "Voy a hacerte desear hasta que lo único que pienses es en que te folle rápida y duramente. Y me suplicarás que te tomé sin ningún tipo de reparo, me ofrecerás tu cuerpo para que haga lo que desee con él. Una y otra vez sin parar. Mi voluntad será la tuya… serás mía para siempre y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo", dicho esto último, mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja como sellando un pacto y arrancando un gemido por parte de la joven.

Acto seguido, tocó con la punta de su nariz el cuello de la joven, para, seguidamente, colocar pequeños y tiernos besos en el cuello de la joven. La piel de la joven en esa zona quemaba y no podía evitar revolverse al sentir las atenciones del joven, su cuerpo estaba en llamas y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo… lo que hizo reír suavemente a ichigo al notar la reacción que estaba provocando en la joven. De repente, la sujetó para que se quedara quieta y la miró a los ojos.

\- Por favor, tocamé. Yo hice lo que me pediste, necesito que me toques para calmar aunque sea un poco este calor – le suplicó entrecortadamente mientras arqueaba su espalda haciendo que sus pechos estuvieran más cerca del joven.

\- Sí, creo que ya va siendo hora… me encantaría tocarte más y hacerte perder la razón y lo único en lo que pienses es en mí, jugar contigo mientras suplicas pero te es negado. Sin embargo, yo tampoco sé cuánto más voy a aguantar sin tomarte violentamente – dijo hipnotizado mientras veía hambrientamente los dos manjares que se le estaban ofreciendo libremente. Sin perder más el tiempo se lanzó a chupar, lamer y mordisquear uno de los pequeños y rosados pezones de la joven mientras que dirigía una de sus manos al pezón que quedó libre y comenzó a pellizcarlo con los dedos.

Orihime sintió como una gran descarga eléctrica seguida por una gran ola de calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo… para terminar de golpearla brutalmente en su vagina. Tampoco pudo evitar arquear todavía más su espalda Sentir la lengua del joven jugando con sus duros y suaves pezones… sentir sus callosas y fuertes manos en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, no hacía más que hacerla suspirar y gemir su nombre sin control. El joven estaba cumpliendo su promesa; la adolescente ya no pensaba ni sentía otra cosa que no fuera ese completo desconocido que la estaba volviendo loca. Ya ni sabía diferenciar el paso del tiempo…

\- Podría estar horas y horas jugando solamente con tus pechos – le dijo el joven lujuriosamente poco después de dejar de lamer uno de sus pezones – Pero lo cierto es que tengo tantas ganas de follarte… - comentó de forma seductora antes de incorporarse y dirigir uno de sus dedos a la tierna y desprotegida vagina de la joven, y cuando lo hizo la muchacha no pudo evitar volver a arquearse y soltar otro gemido.

\- Si que estás sensible, hermosa – bromea el muchacho al deslizar un dedo en la indefensa intimidad de la joven ocasionando que las paredes se contrajeran. La joven era deliciosamente estrecha y ya no soportaba más la espera para poder comprobarlo con su pene. Con una sonrisa depredadora vuelve a acercarse a la joven hasta que sus labios están cerca de su oído nuevamente y le susurra – Estás completamente húmeda, caliente y muy apretada, preciosa. Me divertiré mucho contigo.

\- Por favor, deja que me venga – suplicó mientras trataba de deshacerse de las sogas.

\- ¿Y cuál sería la gracia si lo hiciera? – le dijo burlonamente mirándola a los ojos – Además ya te dije que lo harías cuando yo quiera – agregó seriamente – Parece que no te gusta obedecer cuando se te manda… habrá que hacer algo al respecto.

Ni bien terminó de decir esto, ichigo chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer una pequeña correa con una pelota en el medio apareció en la boca de la joven.

\- Oh, así está mejor, ¿no crees, hermosa? – preguntó burlonamente el joven mientras acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de la joven. Orihime, por su parte, derramó varias lágrimas mientras cerraba sus ojos y giraba su cabeza hacía un costado… verdaderamente estaba en su límite y el extraño no hacía más que burlarse y no darle liberación alguna… estaba completamente en su poder y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Por su parte, se encontraba enojado de que la muchacha no lo mira así que dirigió una de sus manos hacía el mentón de la joven y giró su rostro para que volviera a verlo a los ojos. Él la miró fijamente.

\- No te he dado permiso para que dejes de mirarme – le dijo con voz lenta y amenazante y su enojo podía leerse no solo en sus ojos sino por el temblor de su cuerpo – Verdaderamente, eres muy irrespetuosa, estoy tratando de ser lo más generoso posible, preparándote para que me recibas y sientas el menor dolor posible, porque no sé si seré capaz de controlarme y solo obtengo desplantes de tu parte – ante lo dicho por el joven, Orihime movía frenéticamente la cabeza, no porque estuviera asustada por lo que fuera a pasar sino porque ella no le estaba haciendo desplante algo.

\- Pero en fin… ¿qué se le puede pedir a un humano? – dijo el chico seriamente impasible ante las nuevas lágrimas de la joven. Sin decir una palabra más, se bajo de la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo y, enseguida, hizo unos movimientos con las manos y sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el cuerpo de la joven era desplazado hasta llegar a donde estaba él.

\- Después de tantos disgustos es justo que me dé un buen banquete, ¿no opinas igual, preciosa? – le preguntó burlonamente a la joven. Como toda respuesta se escuchó un "mmmm "

\- Parece que estás muy sensible acá abajo – comentó jocosamente el joven al mismo tiempo que nuevamente jugaba con su hinchado clítoris provocando nuevos temblores en el cuerpo de la adolescente y que su intimidad palpitara con más fuerza. - bueno, ya que no tenés ninguna objeción exploraré un poco más – ni bien terminó de decir esto retiró su dedo y lo sustituyó por su lengua. Orihime no pudo evitar sentir como un rayo nuevamente la atravesaba y la sacudía al sentir al pequeño y húmedo intruso juguetear con tan delicada zona, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría sin correrse… pero no podía hasta que ese sello no desapareciera…

El joven se estaba dando un banquete con los jugos de ella que no hacían más que aumentar. Para tener un mejor acceso agarró la cadera de Orihime y acercó su pequeño coño aún más a su boca. De vez en cuando acariciaba las mejillas del culo de la adolescente y lo apretaba.

\- No aguantó más pequeña - dijo el joven mientras se levantaba y miraba fijamente a la joven a los ojos. Acto seguido, tomó su gran polla entre una de sus manos y lo masajeó para tratar de disminuir el dolor… pero sabía que eso no sería posible hasta que no eyaculará dentro de la joven.

\- Voy a quitarte la mordaza de la boca porque quiero escucharte gemir como una Shitey (2), gritar fuerte mi nombre para que todos en esta condenada ciudad sepan que estás siendo bien follada y ya tienes dueño. Te dirigirás a mí como Kurosaki-sama y cuando gimas dirás Ichigo. Kurosaki-sama,Ichigo, más, folleme más, amo, señor, maestro y cosas por el estilo es lo único que tienes permitido decir,

Pronuncio amenazadoramente en un susurró que la chica fue capaz de oír. Si bien Orihime se sentía insultada por como la trababa, también es cierto que la excitaba. No todos los días un Adonis salido de quien sabe donde te hace casi tocar el cielo, pero al mismo tiempo te lo negaba… y esa parte posesiva del chico si bien tendría que molestarle le estaba excitando en sobremanera; toda su atención era para ella. Ichigo vio como la joven asentía y chasqueando sus dedos hizo desaparecer la mordaza de la boca de la joven.

\- Por favor, por favor, Kurosaki-sama, tomamé duro y rápido, estoy a punto de enloquecer sino lo haces – suplicaba débilmente la joven.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír peligrosamente. Por fin podría saborear el interior de esta joven, por fin podría saciar el hambre que lo venía devorando desde que la vio en el baño, por fin la haría pagar por la osadía de tentarlo de esa manera… de provocarlo…/

Sin perder más tiempo colocó sus rodillas en la cama y con su verga en la mano lo acercó lentamente a la entrada de la joven donde jugó con ella durante unos instantes.

-Maestro, se lo imploró deje de jugar conmigo y tomeme aho… ahhh – la joven se interrumpió cuando sintió como la gran verga del joven iba adentrándose en su interior y la iba estirando… tan grande, tan cálido.

El joven por su parte comenzaba a transpirar por el esfuerzo para contenerse a sí mismo e ir despacio, pero la dulce, suave, húmeda y estrecha caverna de la joven lo ponía a prueba cada segundo. Siguió avanzando lentamente hasta que notó como algo se interponía y no lo dejaba pasar. Se paró unos segundos para mirar a la joven buscando el permiso de la joven, lo cual resultaba irónico teniendo en cuanto todo lo hecho hasta ahora, pero aún quería hacerlo.

Orihime vio esa mirada llena de deseo que a duras penas podía ser controlado y entonces se dio cuenta que nunca estuvo más segura en su vida que lo correcto era entregarse a este hombre. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, intentó calmar su respiración y poco después intentó aferrarse como pudo de las sábanas ya que todavía tenía atada sus manos encima de su cabeza.

Ichigo agarro fuertemente las caderas de la joven y de una sola embestida entro en el interior de la joven. Orihime soltó un pequeño grito de dolor al notar como esa gran polla la desvirgaba sin compasión y se adueñaba de interior llenándola completamente. Ichigo, por su parte, no paraba de maldecir interiormente al sentir la calidez de la joven y la estreches que lo envolvía como un guante: un delicioso, apretado, cálido y húmedo canal completamente a su disposición. Pero, no obstante, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se detuvo un momento mientras se inclinaba lentamente hasta que su pecho toco el de la joven y beso las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo desaparecer las correas que le ataban las manos.

\- Ichigo, ese es mi nombre y el único que saldrá de tu boca mientras te folle

Espeto sensualmente cerca del oído, enseguida llevo una de sus manos hacía la nuca de la joven y levantando su cabeza para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

– El único nombre que dirás entre gemidos y súplicas por ser follada sin misericordia. Ahora y siempre, cualquier otro nombre que salga de tus labios mientras estemos cogiendo o te este calentando es hombre o mujer muerta no haré distinciones

Advirtió el joven con voz oscura y salvaje que, sin darle tiempo de réplica, besó a la joven hambrientamente para dejarle bien claro lo que le estaba diciendo. Orihime no podía evitar revolverse debajo del cuerpo del joven por el placer que la estaba inundando que reemplazaba rápidamente al dolor por la pérdida de su virginidad.

– No me gusta compartir lo que es mío, hermosa. Y tú lo eres, ahora y siempre, mía y de nadie más – le dijo el joven ni bien rompió el beso. Y dicho esto, se echó hacia atrás tomándole las caderas y comenzó a moverse rápida y fuertemente dentro de ella como un completo animal.

La mente del joven se había nublado por la lujuria y sus ojos volvían a ser rojos y brillaban con furia… le demostraría a esa humana que le pertenecía a él y sólo a él. No dejaría parte de su cuerpo sin besar, sin lamer, sin acariciar… dejaría su huella en cada parte de su cuerpo, solo él tenía el derecho de disfrutar de ese cuerpo voluptuoso y pecaminoso, nadie se la arrebataría. Y con ese pensamiento en mente agarró más fuertemente las caderas de la joven y siguió moviéndose a una velocidad inhumana; La joven apenas sentía ya el dolor y se estaba en una nube de placer y no dejaba de jadear y gemir mientras decía entrecortadamente el nombre del desconocido. Sus pechos subían y bajaban violentamente por la acción del joven y un placer indescriptible la recorría por entero. Nunca se imagino que tanto placer pudiera existir a pesar de la brusquedad con la que era tratada. No podía controlarse… cerraba los ojos, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. No sabía cuánto tiempo la llevaba asaltando de esa manera y tampoco le importaba.

Ichigo notó que ya estaba llegando al climax por lo que decidió ir bajando la velocidad y le dijo demandantemente:

\- Si quieres venirte di que eres mía y que deseas que me corra dentro de tí. Di, que tu cuerpo, mente y corazón me pertenecen.

Orihime se incorporó y pasó sus manos por el cuello del joven, sus senos ahora eran aplastados por el duro y esculpido pecho del joven. Sin esperar más tiempo acercó sus labios al oído del joven y le dijo sumisamente.

\- Por favor, por favor, córrete en mi coño y lléname con tu leche, soy tuya. Por favor simplemente déjame correrme – suplicaba la joven mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven para obligarlo a entrar más profundo dentro de ella.

"Mía". era lo único que pensaba el joven mientras bombeaba el pequeño coño y desprotegido de la joven. Sentía como sus dientes se transformaban en colmillos y la lujuria y la posesión llegó a su punto culminante. Clavó sus dientes en el cuello de la chica al mismo tiempo que hacía desaparecer el símbolo en la pelvis de la joven. Ambos arrasados por un violento orgasmo que los dejó casi sin respiración y totalmente paralizados; Orihime sintió como el semen del joven entraba violentamente dentro de ella.

Pasaron varios minutos abrazados mientras trataban de tranquilizar sus respiraciones. El joven llevó una mano a la nuca de la joven y le susurraba al oído palabras dulces y, de cuando en cuando, le daba pequeños y suaves besos.

No obstante, una vez notó que la muchacha se estaba recuperar le susurró seductoramente:

\- Todavía no hemos terminado cariño - Con otro chasquido de sus dedos hizo limpiar los restos de su leche en el interior de la joven así como los rastros de sangre provocados por la pérdida de la virginidad de Orihime.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Ichigo miró a los ojos a Orihime y le dijo:

\- Date la vuelta y ponte en cuatro patas, estamos comenzando, bebé – ni bien terminó de decirle eso, le mordió la oreja juguetonamente. La joven sintió un escalofrió que hizo que sus pezones volvieran a endurecerse. Se mordió los labios mientras sentía como su pequeño coñito, a pesar de estar algo dolorido por lo ocurrido hace unos instantes volvió a humedecerse y crear un calor que se extendía por todo el cuerpo. Sin mediar palabra asintió y procedió a hacer lo que el joven le ordenaba.

Ichigo se levanto de la cama y se colocó detrás de Orihime. Podía ver como el cuerpo de la joven temblaba, hecho que hizo que una sonrisa lobezna apareciera en su rostro. Dirigió su dedo índice hacía la vagina de la joven donde lo acarició lentamente y notó su humedad. Ichigo gruño de forma baja y amenazantemente al notar como su polla volvía a endurecerse ante tal espectáculo.

\- Pequeña, muévete un poco más hacía adelante, recuéstate y disfruta – le ordenó mientras miraba atentamente la intimidad de la joven. Sin perder tiempo Orihime obedeció – Ahora extiende más tus piernas y abre más tu pequeña vagina con las manos – le dijo de forma lujuriosa. Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaba. Tenía vergüenza pero sabía que era mejor hacerle caso, así que, de forma temblorosa, dirigió sus manos a su intimidad para hacer lo que el chico le mandó.

Ichigo sonrió al ver como Orihime hacía lo que él decía y llevó dos dedos al coño de la joven quienes se deslizaron hasta el fondo del húmedo, cálido y estrecho canal. Ichigo siguió invadiendo la indefensa vagina hasta que sintió como la joven se tensaba más , signo que le indicaba que estaba a punto de correrse, y sacó sus dedos. Orihime lanzara un suave gemido en señal de protesta. Por su parte él rió en vos baja por la frustración de la adolescente y llevó sus dedos a su boca para degustar, una vez más, el dulce y adictivo sabor de la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? ¿Te sentís incompleta sin mis dedos o mi polla dentro de tu coño? – le preguntó burlonamente.

\- Sí, Kurosaki-sama – le respondió sumisamente – necesito su polla dentro de mi vagina para sentirme realmente completa, por favor. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí una vez más, sentir que me invades que me llenas con tu semen, que me haces sentir en el cielo, por favor, Kurosaki-sama tómeme duramente y sin contemplaciones – suplicaba la joven mientras movía lentamente su trasero para llamar su atención… algo que supo que logró cuando escuchó un bajo gruñido digno de un animal. Orihime no sabía que es lo que hacía ese intruso que la hacia sentir tan viva, tan excitada y tan necesitada.

\- Muy bien, puedes bajar las manos para agarrarte mejor… porque voy a follarte como me pediste… mi polla duele de solo ver la entrada de tu vagina completamente húmeda por mí y para mí–le dijo el joven. Se inclinó hacía la joven y le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer – voy a follarte como a una Shitey pequeña, por hacerme desearte tanto como jamás desee a una mujer, pagarás por eso. Te follaré una y otra y otra vez. – volvió a recordarle apasionadamente.

Orihime no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus puños fuertemente sobre la sábana mientras sentía más humedad dentro de intimidad. Al igual que la vez anterior que el chico le había dicho esas palabras, no podía hacer otra cosa que excitarse. Nuevamente estaba desesperada por sentirlo dentro de ella.

\- Mi señor, por favor, use mi coño como mejor le parezca. Llené con su semen toda mi vagi.. – suplicaba la joven antes de lanzar un gritó al sentir como la enorme polla de su compañero la penetraba completamente. Empezó a gemir e intentó acallar sus gemidos con una mano hasta que notó como una mano le pegaba en una de las mejillas de su culo.

\- No te he dado autorización para que acalles tus gemidos, pequeña. Deja que toda la ciudad escuche que estás siendo bien follada por tu señor – dijo enojado. Entonces, paró de follarla y la acercó hacía él para poder susurrarle al oído – Me estoy cansando de tanta desobediencia.

Orihime estaba algo asustada… pero más que nada excitada. La voz de Ichigo era tan sensual, tan profunda y peligrosa que la hacía humedecer con solo escucharle… porque con solo su voz la hacía temblar de excitación. Adoraba la sensación de su aliento sobre su cuello… con solo ese gesto el joven lograba que sus pequeños y rosados pezones se endurecieran todavía más y casi lloraban por la atención del desconocido.

Fue entonces cuando Orihime sintió como algo volvía a atar las sensaciones de su parte más íntima. Sospechaba que podía ser, pero, aún así, y temerosa de saber que tenía razón miró hací abajo: efectivamente, pudo ver que el sello una vez más se encontraba en su pelvis. Al ver esto no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas inundaron sus plateados ojos.

\- Por favor, am…- comenzó a suplicar, pero, lamentablemente, una de las manos de Ichigo le impidió continuar.

\- En serio, me estoy cansado de tanta insubordinación, como castigo sentirás como llego al clímax pero a vos te será negado – le informó en voz muy baja, pero, al mismo tiempo, muy enojado. Orihime sintió como él salía fuera de ella.

\- No, por favor, yo n… argggg – soltó un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir como uno de sus pezones era apretado con un poco de fuerza por parte del muchacho.

\- Ya van 3 veces, pequeña, ni una más – le susurró amenazadoramente cerca del oído de la joven.

Segundo después, Orihime sintió el peso del pequeño bozal en su boca y solo los débiles lloros de la joven se oían en la habitación.

\- Parece que te gusta aprender de la forma dura .

Susurró sensualmente al mismo tiempo que masajeaba suave y tiernamente sus senos y pellizcaba de vez en cuando sus pequeños pezones haciendo que una vez más el coño de la muchacha empezara a humedecerse

– Aunque he de admitir que me encanta tenerte así… completamente vulnerable, completamente indefensa, completamente mojada – y para hacer más énfasis a sus palabras, dirigió una de sus manos a la indefensa intimidad de la joven. Metió sus dedos dentro de su vagina y comenzó una danza donde sus dedos entraban y salían, primero lentamente, después rápido, seguidamente lento otra vez, mientras su pulgar jugaba con su clítoris – Totalmente indefensa ante mí voluntad, totalmente mía.

La recostó haciendo que los pechos de la joven tocarán la cama y le agarró el trasero para que quedara más levantada. Una vez en esta posición, no pudo evitar la tentación de jugar con ese hermoso culo que se encontraba frente a él: fuerte, redondo y muy suave. Sin perder el tiempo, se entretuvo un tiempo acariciándolo y de vez en cuando, lo mordisqueaba. La joven por su parte, no podía dejar de temblar y agarrar más fuertes las sábanas de la cama: quería gritar de placer y suplicarle que la follara de una vez, que la dejara liberarse y sentir como se corría en su vagina. Estaba segura que todos esos pensamientos, excepto uno, se cumpliría. De repente, sintió como algo húmedo entraba en su expuesta intimidad y la recorría internamente… explorando, jugando, chupando, succionando y de cuando en cuando torturando su clítoris. Sólo se quedaba ahí, jugando, tentando, riéndose de ella, y esa fricción se volvió más insistente cuando ella se percató que sus caderas se movían solas tratando de tentar al joven para que entrara completamente dentro de ella.

\- Vaya, pequeña, si que tenés un cuerpo honesto – rió en voz baja – pero tenés razón, la verdad es que una vez más estoy a punto de explotar y la única responsable de que eso ocurra sos vos. Pero antes de eso, quiero escuchar como lo pides – ni bien terminó de decir esto volvió a chasquear sus dedos para que, el bozal, desapareciera una vez más.

\- Por favor, por favor, deje de jugar conmigo y folleme, déjeme llegar al climax – imploró la joven con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos mientras giraba su rostro para poder verlo a la cara aunque sea un poco.

\- Oh no, pequeña eso no – le respondió siniestramente mientras acariciaba "inocentemente" su espalda - debes aprender la lección, hermosa.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Ichigo la penetró de una fuerte embestida que hizo a la joven gritar. Ichigo soltó una maldición cuando sintió como su enorme miembro era apretado como un puño. Tan jodidamente estrecha, húmeda y caliente. No le dio tiempo a recuperarse de la sorpresa a la joven cuando volvió a arremeter, una y otra y otra vez haciéndola gemir de placer.

\- Si pudiera te metería hasta las pelotas en tu dulce coñito – le dijo con voz ronca al mismo tiempo que la agarraba con más fuerza de las caderas. La joven estaba en una nube de placer y su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia, como, por ejemplo, sus caderas que se movían al ritmo de las embestidas del joven. Orihime sentía como su cuerpo volvía a ser consumido por las llamas y su parte más íntima no dejaba de palpitar violenta. Sintió como las fuertes y callosas manos del joven la agarran más fuertemente de su culo. Enseguida, aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas penetrándola completamente hasta el fondo.

\- Grita mi nombre, pequeña – le exigía el joven completamente enloquecido.

\- Ichigooooooo – gritó la joven, no sólo porque se lo hacía ordenado el susodicho, sino también por el éxtasis que la invadía gracias a las descontroladas estocadas. No paso mucho tiempo más hasta que escuchó como el desconocido rugía su nombre y su interior era llenado por los fluidos del muchacho.

Aún con la respiración agitada el joven abrazó a la chica por detrás e hizo que su espalda chocara contra su pecho. "Deliciosa" le susurró el joven al oído poco antes de lamer y morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Es un desconsiderado, Amo – lo acusó Orihime con voz entrecortada.

Esa actitud no le gusto al joven pero tampoco se sorprendió por ella. Con una sonrisa en la cara le dijo.

\- Muy bien pequeña si quieres venirte… - la agarró con cuidado y la puso de pie en el suelo. Luego, él se sentó enfrente de ella y dirigió una mano a su miembro y la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa – quiero que atiendas debidamente a mi amigo, pequeña. Quiero sentir tus suaves y carnosos labios sobre mi polla, así como también tus suaves pechos.

Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la petición, no obstante, se arrodilló ante el joven y tomo el enorme y orgulloso miembro delicadamente con las manos y sin decir una palabra se lo llevó a la boca. El chico, por su parte, soltó una maldición. Orihime lo lamió de arriba abajo lentamente como si de un helado se tratase, guió una de sus manos hasta los testículos del joven y se puso a jugar con ellos sin dejar de lamer. Su pene era grande, alto y terriblemente dura, pero muy suave a la vez y estaba disfrutando degustarla.

Ichigo apenas podía contenerse para no enterrar profundamente su polla dentro de la boca de Orihime. Esa pequeña lengua y manos estaban haciendo estragos con el poco razonamiento que había logrado juntar. Tan dulce, caliente y húmeda. Y no mejoraba el hecho que, de cuando en cuando, Orihime dejara de lamer su miembro y se concentrara en sus bolas… tampoco ayudaba que de vez en cuando lo mirara con esos ojos grises tan expresivos para ver si lo estaba disfrutando. Hasta que simplemente no pudo más, y su semilla salió disparada a la boca de la joven. Orihime intentó alejarse un poco, pero una mano en su cabeza no se lo permitió y sabía que no se retiraría hasta que no chupara hasta la última gota.

Cuando Orihime terminó de hacer su labor, una idea se le vino a la mente que la hizo sonrojar, pero que, aún así, quería llevarla a cabo. Estaba vez agarró sus pechos y colocó al miembro entre ellos y los masajeo suavemente mientras lamía con parsimonia la cabeza de la polla del chico. Orihime podía escuchar nuevamente los gemidos del joven y como pronunciaba entrecortadamente su nombre. Si hubiera podido hubiera llevado una de sus manos a su intimidad y comenzar a jugar con su clítoris. La verdad era, que aunque todavía sentía algo de vergüenza por la posición que estaba, no podía evitar sentirse tremendamente excitada y poderosa al tener en sus manos el placer del joven. Una vez más sintió como Ichigo se tensaba y su boca era llenada con su semen que chupó lentamente.

\- Muy bien, pequeña – dijo el joven de forma entrecortada por el goce que aún lo invadía.

Acto seguido la mira a los ojos y Orihime siente como su cuerpo es elevado por los aires para ser deposita con cuidado con las piernas del joven. Sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y, enseguida, oyó su voz que le susurraba en el oído

– Te has ganado que esta vez llegues al clímax, pequeña. – la abrazó más fuerte y la pegó más así él – de verdad que me vuelves loco. Me has atrapado de una forma que jamás creí que fuera posible – dicho esto llevo una mano a su nuca y le dio un hambriento y apasionado beso. El chico sintió como las pequeñas manos de la joven se encerraban alrededor de su cuello y como esas pequeñas y gentiles manos jugaban con su cabello mientras le permitía profundizar el beso.

Ichigo se recostó sobre su espalda en la cama sin dejar de besar a la joven hasta que sus pulmones pedían a gritos oxígeno. Jadeantes se miraron a los ojos e Ichigo le dijo:

\- Esta vez será tu turno, cabálgame como más te plazca, pequeña – le dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Orihime no podía creer lo que escuchaba y pequeñas lágrimas de alegría caía por sus ojos.

\- Gracias – susurró débilmente la joven segundos antes de besarlo velozmente.

La joven se incorporó y colocó sus rodillas en la cama, tomó con una de sus manos el miembro de joven y lo guió hasta la entrada de su húmeda intimidad, entró solamente la punta de la verga y soltó un pequeño gemido antes de bajar lentamente su coño. Orihime disfrutaba cada segundo que sentía como esa enorme masculinidad la iba llenando poco a poco y estirando al mismo tiempo. Una vez que entró completamente en su interior dejo escapar un suspiro de placer y miró a Ichigo directamente a los ojos. Él también la miraba con unos ojos hambrientos. Orihime comenzó a moverse lentamente subiendo y bajando y, poco a poco, fue subiendo la velocidad así como también sus gemidos se fueron haciendo más fuertes.

Ichigo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no levantarse y tirarla de espaldas y embestirla sin piedad… pero le había prometido que estaba vez ella manejaría el ritmo… pero por Shiba le estaba constando horrores. Intentaba calmarse amasando los enormes y suaves pechos de la joven pero eso solo hacía que su resolución menguara, mas no podía quejarse de la vista ni de lo que la joven le hacía sentir. Orihime estaba hermosa con su largo cabello en su espalda, sus ojos cerrados, sus suaves labios no paraban de gemir. Pero llegó un momento en que verdaderamente no podía aguantar más ese ritmo tan sensual, pecaminoso y delicioso. Su polla estaba siendo exquisitamente apretada como un guante en esa cueva tan húmeda y caliente. Esa mujer verdaderamente lo estaba volviendo loco y era suya y de nadie más… ya se había encargado de ese tema y siempre vigilaría que fuera así.

Nuevamente ambos jóvenes perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras eran arrastrados al cielo y sus cuerpos quemados en el infierno. Hasta que ya no pudieron con tanto placer y ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Orihime no tenía fuerza alguna para sostenerse y lentamente se fue recostando en el pecho del joven mientras intentaba, al igual que Ichigo, calmar su respiración.

Ichigo la abrazó y la atrajó aún más para sí. La joven cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón del joven. El chico besó la cabeza de la joven mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con el cabello de ella. Miró el cuello de Orihimey vio la marca. La verdad es que cuando la hizo no era muy consciente de lo que hacía, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había sellado su vida y la de la joven para siempre. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que iba a entrar a su compañera en el día de su cumpleaños?; no obstante, era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás recibiría. Ahora entendía cuando su padre le dijo que el día que encontrara a su compañera de vida sentiría como perdía completo dominio de su cuerpo y lo único que pensaría es en hacerla gozar y hacerle entender que era de él. Sabía que tampoco había sido muy honesto con ella, pero con el tiempo estaba seguro que lo perdonaría.

El chico dirigió una mano hacía el mentón de la joven para que ella lo viera a los ojos y le dijo:

\- Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, hermosa. Sé que es muy reciente para ti, que no use los mejores métodos, que fui un bruto y un animal – su mano abandonó su mentó para tomar su cara y con la punta de su dedo pulgar acariciar suavemente su mejilla - Pero sé también que tenemos una conexión especial, de no tenerla no hubiera reaccionado con tanta desesperación ni vos te hubieras entregado con tanta pasión.

\- Yo… la verdad no entendía que pasaba… sigo sin entender aún pero… sé que cuando te vi algo se removió en mi interior y sabía que no me harías daño, que me protegerías – confesó sonrojada.

Una dulce sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven momentos antes de volver a besarla, pero, esta vez, de forma lenta.

\- Duerme ahora, princesa. Mañana será un día largo – le dijo sonriendo.

Orihime se acurrucó más entre el cuerpo del joven y quedó dormida. Ichigo se la quedó mirando varios minutos mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza.

\- Mimi – susurró el joven por temor a despertar a la joven. Se veía tan delicada y hermosa que no quería perturbar su sueño.

\- Sí, amo – respondió la pequeña hada - ¿Disfrutó de su presa? – preguntó la hada ya que quería saber si había echó una buena elección, y por la forma en la que acariciaba a la joven podía asegurar que así era, pero ella quería estar segura.

\- Fue mucho más que disfrutar – respondió el joven embelesado por la joven – Mimí – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al hada – Has los preparativos para reacomodar mi habitación y que se preparen para una celebración. Encontré a mi pareja predestinada y quiero que todo el pueblo la conozca.

\- Como usted ordene mi señor – dicho esto la pequeña hada desapareció.

\- Nunca nos separaremos, pequeña. No tienes donde huir o donde esconderte, siempre te encontraré – le susurró a Orihime y después besó la marca que ella tenía en el cuello. Sintió como la joven temblaba, sin embargo, no se despertó. Con una sonrisa y un último beso en la cabeza a la joven, Ichigo agarró la sábana y manta que le había dejado Mimi y tapó a ambos con ella.

(1) Tre'ker = nombre de la raza a la que pertenece Ichigo en este fic.

(2) Shitey = mujeres en el mundo de Ichigo que se dedican a complacer a varios hombres a la vez, provienen de la captura de otros planetas.

 **Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado esta primera historia lemon… la verdad es que hace años que no escribo uno y estoy como algo desentrenada xD La verdad es algo fuerte (para algunas más que nada por las palabras) pero verdaderamente tenía ganas de escribir/ leer algo así. De normal las ganas de leer algo un poco (o bastante subido de tono) solo me interesa para mis opt… y para sentarme a escribir (porque adoro leer) me cuesta más a pesar de tener muchas ideas digamos que cuesta más. Es decir, tengo muchas ideas, me entretengo mucho leyendo, escribo poco = actualizaciones lentas xD. En fin, esta historia puede que haga un capítulo o dos más a lo sumo (más que nada para que vean un poquito el mundo donde de donde viene ichigo) si es que les llega a interesar el fic. También se aceptan ideas o sugerencias para futuros one-shot siempre y cuando la pareja sea ichihime y tenga temática M xD**

 **Próximos temas:**

 **Una hime que tiene que ser sacrificada a un demonio**

 **Una hime ángel que es secuestrada por un ichigo demonio**

 **Una hime cuyo país es conquistado por el de ichigo**

 **Sora le debe mucho dinero a ichigo y éste hace un trato con hime para saldar esa deuda.**

 **Sé que estos temas están repetidos (y algunos muy) pero no importa, pienso escribirlos igual n.n**

 **Aunque ya pasó la época de Tabanata (estaba estudiando para un oral) quiero hacer un fic sobre ese tema (basado no adaptado) ¿qué quiero decir con esto? Tengo pensado que Orihime, sí sea una princesa e hija del rey del cielo, haré a byakuya el pretendiente y no sé si hacer:**

 **1- A ichigo bueno y que después se convierta en malo porque piensa que orihime lo traiciono (en realidad es el padre que quiere que hime se cae con byakuya)**

 **2- hacerlo directamente malo desde un comienzo.**

 **Pero, también quiero hacer un fic (aunque sea one shot) por el cumple de Ichigo (ya paso pero me da igual xD) Así que tienen algo de tiempo para votar por lo de tabanata n.n Dudas, consultas, sugerencias, ideas, todo por rewiew o manden mensaje privado ^^**

 **Y por último… SOMOS CANON CARAJO! A PESAR DE LAS BURLAS, LOS DESPLANTES, LOS INSULTOS, ETC SOMO CANON! Hice un "No fic" dando mi punto de vista sobre las pelotudes que están diciendo las IR con tal de no aceptar que no son canon. O sea, esta genial que te guste tu ship y todo… pero no te inventes boludeces para negar lo innegable, si estaban tan ciegas con su ship que cada vez que le decíamos momento IH se burlaban problema de ellos. Y ahora resulta que tanto Ichigo como Rukia son infieles porque son infelices… wtf? En fin si son felices trasladando sus sentimientos a los personajes… en fin**


End file.
